Spruce-Reich Conflict
The Spruce-Reich Conflict was a conflict between Spruce Gang and the Wholesome Reich. There were regular disputes over territory and sovereignty, as well as occasional minor skirmishes. Causes Being large factions relatively close to each other, Spruce and Reich were bound to come into conflict at some point. Several less than friendly encounters led to a loss of trust and friendliness between the two factions, culminating in when babyblackjesus (a leader of Reich) discovered that PilotW1LL (a leader of Spruce) was fly hacking, getting PilotW1LL permabanned on 02/12/18. Since babyblackjesus used a hacked client to discover this, some Spruce members also argued that babyblackjesus should receive at least a tempban, but he was let off with a warning from The Admin. Course of Events After the banning of PilotW1LL on 02/12/18, hostilities grew exponentially, leading most onlookers to comment that the first faction war on the server was imminent. Reich expanded their formal territory to all of the island they inhabited, which quickly revealed a problem in that the Mosque of Waluigi was built by Spruce on Reich's island prior to the territorial expansion, which Spruce refused to take down. Possibly in response to Reich's expansion, Spruce also expanded their territory, adding a new wall and claiming a large area of land around them. SteveOwnsMC123 also joined Spruce, which added a small section of the northern coast of the Mainland to Spruce's territory. Spruce erected signs saying that all Reich members are to be killed on sight within their territory, and in response Reich erected signs saying that all Spruce members are to be killed on sight within their territory. A tense stalemate persisted for the next few days, with regular minor arguments between both sides. On 04/12/18, Spruce destroyed a bridge that they had made, which irritated the Wholesome Reich as they were unable to use it, despite the bridge not belonging to them. On 05/12/18, Spruce formally expanded their border all the way to the western shore (where previously it had ended with the Spruce forest biome), much to the irritation of Reich. On the same day, babyblackjesus (a Reich leader) killed WaluigiIsDaddy (a Spruce member) by accident, but Spruce took no further action as they recognised it was an accident. The Sex War On 05/12/18, an argument erupted over a dirt sign the Reich had built that said "SEX" which was on land that Spruce had claimed. Reich argued that they built the sign before Spruce claimed the land, but Spruce argued that it was just a dirt sign that had no significance and therefore they were within their rights to remove it. Spruce destroyed the sign twice, but it was restored each time by Reich. In the end Spruce decided to build a wall around it, the same as what Reich had done to the Mosque of Waluigi that was on their island. The Battle of the Wall On 06/12/18, Spruce formally declared war on Reich after babyblackjesus killed PilotTimbo, who was constructing a wall inside his territory. Spruce asserted that the killing was unjustified since PilotTimbo was simply building in Spruce territory, although he had put up signs saying that Reich were to be killed on sight (KOS), which he claimed were not active until the wall was completed. Reich argued that the wall (and therefore the KOS zone) blocked off the main road, cutting off Reich's access to the rest of the mainland, which was in itself an aggressive move and therefore babyblackjesus was justified in killing PilotTimbo in a KOS zone. PilotTimbo asserted that the blockage was not permanent and that he was in the process of building another road for Reich to use. After the incident, the KOS signs were removed, allowing Reich free passage through the main road. Talks of ending the war started, either through a mutually agreed peace deal or through one side triumphing over the other on a pre-agreed battlefield. Peace On 06/12/18, a few hours after the Battle of the Wall, Spruce and Reich signed a peace. * The Mosque of Waluigi, built by Spruce on Reich's island, was to be destroyed * The "SEX" sign, built by Reich on Spruce's territory, was to be destroyed * Spruce opened up the roads they had walled off to the public * Losses that Spruce had incurred from the war would be returned by Reich as reparations On 08/12/18 it was agreed that both factions would no longer be able to use each other's roads, leaving Reich unable to get to spawn via the main road, however another more snaking road was built around Spruce's territory. It took a while for this message to get to everyone in each faction, resulting in much confusion and arguing.Category:Conflicts